


happy little accident

by or_something



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, my nervous bisexual mess, poor lil kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/or_something/pseuds/or_something
Summary: Kara tries to tell Lena that she's Supergirl. It doesn't quite go as planned.





	

 

It’s time.

It’s time, Kara decides, to tell Lena who she is, to stop lying to her, to finally be honest with the woman she-

She likes?

_Likes_ seems too weak a word to describe how she feels about Lena. _Like_ can’t capture the fluttering in her heart and in her stomach, can’t explain how the room grows hotter, can’t explain Kara’s _need_ to smile whenever Lena Luthor is around.

It’s not love, not yet, but it’s definitely more than like.

Whatever it is, it can’t progress any further with the shadow of Kara’s identity over it.

Whether Lena knows Kara’s hiding something or not, it isn’t fair.

She thinks maybe Lena likes her too. Maybe even more than likes, but that’s not important.

That isn’t why she’s telling her.

As a person, Kara values friendship above everything, and as of late, Kara values Lena’s friendship above most others. Friends don’t lie to each other. 

It’s time to be honest.

So after clearing it with Alex (who took a little convincing, but she trusts Kara and her judgement) and after clearing it with J’onn (who took a lot more convincing, but eventually was swayed by Kara’s puppy dog eyes), she’s ready.

It’s time.

Or, it will be time in roughly twelve minutes, if Lena isn’t late.

Twelve minutes can go awfully slowly when you’re waiting for something. Kara paces her apartment and can’t help but feel like she’s forgetting something. She’s more nervous than she was telling Lucy, or Winn, or anyone else, and she doesn’t want to think about what that means.

 

—

 

There’s a knock on her door, right on time.

“Lena!”

“Kara”, Lena smiles softly, “thank you for inviting me over.”

“Anytim- are those potstickers?” 

Lena nods, handing them over as she steps into Kara’s apartment.

“As a thank you. I know you like a snack after dinner.”

Kara grins.

“Sit down, I’ll get you a drink.”

“Oh, just water is fine,” Lena replies as she makes her way to Kara’s sofa. Kara joins her a second later.

They make small talk for a while Lena asks about her day, talks about a business lunch that was just _draining_ , even mentions how it’s been getting colder lately, until Kara’s finished her potstickers and can’t wait anymore.

“Lena, I asked you over tonight because I need to tell you something.”

Lena reaches out and smooths her fingers over the inside of Kara’s wrist. “You can tell me anything Kara.”

“Well,” Kara stands from her place on the sofa, “it might be easier just to show you.”

Lena stands too, so they’re no more than a few feet apart, face to face.

Kara takes a breath. This worked with Lucy, there’s no reason for it not to be just as effective on Lena.

She reaches for the collar of her shirt and unbuttons one, then two, then three buttons. Lena quirks an eyebrow. She keeps going.

By the fifth, she thinks she’s made a mistake, because Lena’s staring at her in what looks like shock, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Kara can hear her heartbeat, and it’s fast and erratic and could mean anything.

She keeps going, because it’s too late to back out now.

If Lena isn’t okay with this, then there’s nothing she can do about it now.

Kara reaches the last button on her shirt. She hasn’t taken her eyes off Lena. Lena hasn’t taken her eyes off Kara’s chest.

Her eyes are softer now, less like shock and more like awe, and it eases Kara’s mind a little.

Still, she can’t stop her voice from shaking when she speaks.

“So?”

Lena’s eyes move upwards, meet Kara’s, and there’s a flash of something in them that Kara can’t explain.

Until Lena is surging forward, cupping one hand to Kara’s cheek and curling the other around the back of her neck.

Until Lena is kissing her.

Lena is kissing her, and it’s _everything_.

 

—

 

“So you’re definitely okay with this?” Kara breathes out in between kisses.

Lena pulls back briefly. “With you basically offering your body up for me? I’m more than okay with that.”

“Okay, good,” Kara grins, a second passes, Lena’s words register with her.

“Wait, what?” She pulls back, confused.

Her confusion is mirrored on Lena’s face.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Kara is flushed, and a little upset, and she steps away from Lena.

“It’s just, I try to tell you I’m Supergirl and you just _assume_ that means I’m offering up my body to you?”

“You’re Supergirl?” Lena sounds confused, and now Kara’s more confused than ever.

“Wait, what?”

They stare at each other for a long moment. Lena’s eyes dart back down to Kara’s chest, and only then does Kara look down at herself.

Oh.

That makes sense.

She forgot to put her super suit on.

She looks back at Lena, and bursts out laughing.

Lena still looks confused by the whole situation, even more so now that Kara is doubled over with laughter.

“Care to explain what’s going on?”

Kara straightens up and composes herself. 

“Lena I’m so sorry. I had this whole thing, a grand reveal so to speak, where I unbutton my shirt and I’m wearing my Supergirl costume underneath because it’s sometimes easier than saying it but I was just so nervous about telling you I completely forgot to actually put it on.” Kara babbles, getting more and more self conscious the longer Lena stays quiet.

“So when you were stripping for me, you weren’t actually stripping for me?”

“I- no,” if Kryptonians could blush then Kara would be bright red by now, “I didn’t mean to strip for you.”

Lena smirks. “I have to say, I’m a little disappointed.”

“Oh.”

Lena stares at her for a long moment, bites her lower lip like she’s thinking about something, but doesn’t say anything.

“We could, um- if you want we could k-kiss again.”

She barely makes it to the end of her sentence before Lena’s leaning in again.

“I would love to,” she mumbles, just before their lips meet again, and then they’re making out, hungry and sloppy like they never stopped.

Lena’s hand come to rest on Kara’s hips, underneath her still open shirt, and Kara thinks maybe this was a happy accident.

But she’s definitely going to double check from now on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me @ [latenightflurricane.tumblr.com](latenightflurricane.tumblr.com)


End file.
